Beginning 12
by Han dj
Summary: Here is a Shiznat, chibified and as the title says, how they met. You got a part of the story since this is an answer to Maiuniverse prompt for one shot fic so the rest of the story will be posted there. Thank you. Shoujoai


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime nor Mai Otome

A/N: This story is a One Shot project for Maiuniverse. I posted here the beginning of the story so if you want to read the whole of this…please visit Maiuniverse. This is done for MU anyways. Cheers!

Summary: No summary, its just Shiznat, that's it thank you very much.

**Beginnings**

Her small legs were restless and her green eyes tracked a flying solitary bee. Her hand tried to reach up but her lack of height prevented her from catching the said flying insect, she was determined to catch it so she began running after it, ignoring her mother's call for her to come back. Her small feet carried her to a secluded place, guided by her eyes that kept on tracking the bee that was trying to escape from her itchy hands.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" the blue haired girl, of about 3 feet and 5 inches tall, a little bit plump ignored her mother's voice. "Natsuki!"

Natsuki stopped running and looked back and saw her mother's dress from far away, _I can still see mama's clothes…I'll get back to her later I need to catch this bee!_ She thought to herself, smiled and continued. But her eyes widened when she didn't find the bee she was chasing. "Oh where is it?" she whined but never stopped walking forward.

The surrounding place becomes dense, she knew from her mother's story that there was an enchanted forest near the picnic groove they went to. She was excited to see it but her mother always gives excuses so they wont have to go…_so could this be the enchanted forest? The trees are so big and tall!_ She thought once again as the surrounding floras excited her hidden adventurous self. "Mama should see this!" she said to no one.

That does it for her, she have to go back to her mama and drag her to this wonderful forest. So Natsuki looked back but she was shocked to see that she was so far from where she came from and she can't see her mother's clothing anymore, "Mama…" she called out in a whisper, "Mama…" a little louder this time, "Mama!" she screamed before she burst into tears

She didn't hear the foot steps that came her way. Natsuki 's attention was taken by a shake of her shoulder. She looked back, not caring that her face were wet with tears. Her emerald eyes met the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked after standing up and wiping off the tears from her face.

"You are cute!" the other girl said smiling. Her head bent on the side, her eyes twinkling

"I asked first, who are you?" Natsuki said a little hostile.

"You don't have to be angry, I'm just lost and I thought I heard someone speaking so I follow the sound and I found you. Why are you crying? Are you lost too?"

Natsuki frowned, _Yeah I'm lost but you don't have to know that…_ "No!"

The chestnut haired girl smiled again and nodded. "So why are you here and crying?"

"Ah…"_ what to say?_ "Ah…I was following a bee and lost it, then…" _then why am I crying?_ "Then…ahhh…"

"You must fell on your knees!" The other girl said looking down to see Natsuki's dirty knees

"Oh…well its not as if it hurts but yeah!"_ I'll take that rather than say I'm lost too!_ "I'm on my way to the picnic groove…" Natsuki was about to leave when she felt a hand in hers, so she looked back, "Let go!"

The chest nut haired girl pouted and this cause Natsuki to roll her eyes, "I'm lost! I'm scared…"

Natsuki's frown dropped, _I'm scared too but I know my mama is near, _"I'm not scared!"

"You're not?"

Natsuki nodded her head

"Wow you're brave!" the chestnut haired girl said, "I'm Shizuru!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes again, "I thought you'll never say your name." Silence, Natsuki saw Shizuru looked at her, "What?"

"Your name?"

"Oh…Natsuki."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru smiled sweetly, "You have a very nice name,"

Natsuki blushed, "Do you want to come with me?" at that, the crimson eyed girl nodded

"Yes please,"

"Okay!" Natsuki grabbed the taller girl's hand, "You just hold my hand so we wont get separated okay?"

"Okay…"

15 minutes later, the two girls found themselves in the same spot they met.

"We are here again Natsuki!" Shizuru said calmly

"We're not!"

"Yes we are," Shizuru looked around then she forced Natsuki to look at a bush, "See that bush? It has my ribbon tied to it; I was supposed to make it as my marker!"

_Dang…why did I have to be with a smarty girl like this?_ "No, that must be someone else ribbon!"

Shizuru giggled but nodded in assent, "Yes, maybe it was some other's ribbon. It just looked so much like mine."

Natsuki frowned, "As if Ribbon has differences,"

Shizuru smiled as an answer, "I'm hungry."

Natsuki sighed, "Me too…" and that brought a gurgling sound coming from the little stomachs of the two. Shizuru giggled.

"We really need to get out of here because Natsuki's stomach is making a loud noise, its disturbing."

"Oi as if you're stomach is not making any noise!"

Silence

Then the two girls started laughing out loud

Which stopped when they heard a woman calling out to Natsuki

"MAMA!" Natsuki called out and ran towards the voice, dragging with her Shizuru. Natsuki was so relieved to see her mother and vice versa, the little girl let go of Shizuru's hand and lift herself to her mother's arms, "Mama!"

"Oh Natsuki, you scared me! Where have you been?" Saeko asked her daughter while kissing the younger version of her on her cheeks.

"I was following the bee and I got lo…I lost it and found her and help her out of the forest!"

Saeko caught her daughter's slip and smiled, "I see," she then looked at the little girl that was with her Natsuki, "And what is your name?"

"Shi…Shizuru ma'am…"

Saeko laughed, "Oh you're one polite kid, you should be friends with my Natsuki so you can rub off some of your politeness to her!" Saeko said teasing her small joy.

"I'm polite!" Natsuki said huffing

Saeko nodded and looked at Shizuru, "When were you lost?"

"This morning ma'am, I was playing with my doll and forgot about time, my parents went ahead and I think they forgot about me." Shizuru smiled, her face looks like as if it was nothing but her eyes were sad and scared.

Saeko seethed inside, _what kind of parents forgot their child in a forest!_ "Do you have a surname?"

"Fujino!"

Saeko's brows met, _ahhhh from the famous Fujino clan, _ "Is your dad Shouji Fujino by any chance?" she asked and Shizuru nodded. "Okay, we don't have phones here, there's no signal so I have to take you to my place until I get to your parents so they could get you okay?"

Shizuru nodded her head.

The three went on their way and settled on Saeko's place. Shizuru bathed and is now donning Natsuki's clothes. It fit fine but was a little short as expected.

The two girls were eating their dessert when Saeko entered the dining room seething. She looked at Shizuru and tried to compose herself.

Shizuru looked at Saeko emotionlessly

"Ahhh we have some problem Shizuru, if its okay, you can stay here with Natsuki for another week? You're dad is already on a plane to America for an important meeting and your mother has a gala shell be attending to in three days and she cant come fetch you."

Shizuru nodded her head in understanding before returning to her dessert, "Can I sleep in Natsuki's room too?" she asked not looking at the two blue haired female in front of her.

"Yes you can!" Natsuki said excitedly and looked at Saeko, "She can right mama?"

Saeko smiled and nodded her head.

That night the two slept together, cuddling each other.

_-maiuniverse-_


End file.
